Bitten
by robingrayson2014
Summary: Harry starts to realize hes attracted to a certain blond Slytherin. but what happens when Harry gets turned into a Vampire? total Drarry pairing! if you dont like dont read. Rated M because im paronoid and theres lots of cussing. no lemons though. i dont like writting them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok, so this is my first FanFic. I think I did an ok job of it, so here it is.**

**Also, I do not under any circumstances own ****_Harry Potter, _****That fabulous honor goes to Ms. J.K Rowling herself. **

I wake up and see the familiar red drapes of my four poster dorm bed. I could hear Ron snoring loudly in the next bed over, so it must still be pretty early. I decide to head down and get some breakfast , because I know Hermione will be up by know. Even though it is a Saturday, and we have no classes.

Rolling out of bed, I pull on a black T-shirt and black jeans that are a little snug, but what the hey, right? Might as well look good to impress.

On entering the Common Room I know Hermione is not here. I climb out of the portrait hole, down the moving staircases and into the Great Hall, to get a quick bite and find Hermione, but shes nowhere to be seen. Only a few Griffindors are at their table, and it's not too crowded, so I sat down to enjoy my breakfast.

I had only been eating for a few seconds when I heard more people entering the Great Hall, looking up, expecting to see Ron or Hermione. Instead I see none other then Malfoy, his familiar sneer fixed to his handsome(err..) devious face. He sees me looking and says

" Like what you see, Potter?"

I reply with

"Well, whatever helps you sleep at night, Malfoy"

His sneer disappeared for a fraction of a second, but was back on as soon as he realized his Slytherin friends looking at him, waiting for a reply.

" Thinking of you does not help me sleep at night, Potter"

"Oh, well then I guess-"

I was cut off as Professor Mcgonagal came gliding in through the doors of the Hall, and took her place at the head of the teachers table.

" Harry, Draco, am I correct in assuming that you are not fighting _again_ during breakfast?" She said.

"Yes, Headmistress" we both say at the same time, then procceded to glare at eatchother because of it.

The Slytherins went and sat down at their table, while smiling smugly at me because I did'nt get to finish my insult.

The sight of Draco had made me slightly nervous, not because I was scared of him, because I most deffinitly was not, but because I had a little crush on him. Not that I would ever admit it to anyone, but Ginny. It was no surprise to me that I had these feelings, because I had known I was gay for awhile now. Acctually, that was the reason that Ginny and I broke up.

_**FlashBack**_

**Ginny and I were in an abandoned corridor making out. We had been for quite some time now, I was pretty surprised that no one had caught us yet.**

**Ginny was trailing her hands up and down my toned torso ( I had gotten into really good shape, since I had started my pre-Auror traing, which involved a vigorous workout session each night), then she slid her fingers through my belt loops and roughly yanked me closer to her.**

**I put my hands around her waist and continued kissing her, but my heart just wasn't in it. She must have noticed too because she pushed me back and looked at me.**

"**Harry, can I ask you something?" she said**

"**Course, Ginny, what is it?" I said**

" **Are you gay?"**

**I took a stunned silence as I thought over her question. I never lied to, or kept anything, from Ginny, and she never lied to me or kept anything from me either, so I had to seriouslly consider her question.**

"**I don't really know Ginny. I mean, sometimes I catch myself staring at guys but I never thought it was because I could be gay."**

**She looked at me for a second before saying anything.**

" **Harry I see the way you look at Malfoy, and you never looked at me like that. Well maybe when we first got together but I don't think you do anymore." **

"**What!, I don't look at Malfoy like that!, Why would you even say that,Ginny!"**

"**Because I watch you do it every day, Harry! You fawn after him like a puppy!"**

"**No, I don't! He's the enemy! Why in Merlin's soggy underwear would I like him!"**

"**Harry listen to yourself, you say you don't like Malfoy, because he's the enemy, but he's not, Voldemort was, and you killed him! Harry this war is over and you can't even get up the courage to admit to yourself that you fancy Draco Malfoy!"**

**I took a deep breath and couldn't help but admit that Ginny was right. I had feelings for Draco Malfoy. God, that sounded weird to even think it!**

"**Ok, Ginny. You right. I do like Malfoy, and I know that he's not the enemy, ok? I just can't go around telling people that I fancy Draco bloody Malfoy! I'm sorry that I yelled at you, but it's just so weird. I mean what would your brother and Hermione think about all this?"**

**We had broken up not to long after our conversation, because 1) im gay 2) Ginny did'nt want me to pretend to like her that way when I did not anymore. Where still really good friends, and she promised not to tell any one about me yet, until I said she could.**

_**Flashback over**_

I was so lost in thought that I didn't see Ron and Hermione sit down to my left. Hermione, sitting in the middle of us, leaned down and whisper something in my ear, catching me off guard and causing me to jump about a foot off the bench. Which earned a good deal of laughter from the Slitherin house. Ron barly noticed since he was already digging in the food.

"Merlin, Hermione, you just about gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, but you should have been paying more attention to your surroundings."

"Whatever. What was so damn important that you had to whisper it too me?"

" I said, 'Stop staring at Malfoy with that look on your face, or he's going to notice that you like him.'"

I slowly turned my head so that I was looking straight at her, and said,with venom practicly dripping off my words,

"Who told you that?"

Hermione looked shocked at my tone of voice

"Harry, no one had to tell me. I just figured it out, by the way you always look at him, when your not about to rip eachothers heads off."

"Bullshit, Hermione! Did Ginny tell you?"

"Ginny? Whats she got to do with this?"

"Whats my sister got to do with what?" Ron,finally noticing our hushed conversation, asked from around Hermione, "Are you and Ginny fighting, Harry?"

"No, Ron, were not. Hermione was just being nosy."

Hermione looked hurt, but did'nt pursue the subject anymore, while Ron just shrugged and went back to eating.

The person in question walked up and sat down on my right.

"Ginny, did you tell Hermione about Malfoy?" I said under my breath so Ron couldn't hear.

"No, Harry! I told you I wouldn't tell anyone and I haven't! Hermione just guessed."

I could tell she wasn't lieing and I dropped the subject, but promised to revisit it latter, while staring gloomily, across the Hall at Malfoy, again, but quickly looked away when I saw him watching us, with amusement on his face. Apparently he thought it was funny that the four friends were arguing.

**A/N Hello. Thats the end of the first Chapter. Any suggestions, comments for the next chapter? I would be glad to take a look at them. Please R&R your love/hate mail, because i'm interested to hear what random people think of this. Don't care if its negative or positive, just kinda wanna know. **


	2. Disturbing news

**A/N: I want to thank the one person who favorited my first chapter:you know who you are.**

**Thanks to those who are now Following this story. Heres the Second chapter. Also I do not own ****_Harry Potter_****. If I did I would be fabulously wealthy and my name would be J.K Rowling.**

Three weeks after my argument with Hermione, I got an owl letter in the library while I was studying with Ron and 'Mione. The letter asked if I would go and see Mcgonagal right away in her office ( which used to be Dumbledoor's).

"Who's the letter from, Harry? Malfoy?" Teased Ron, who now knew about my sexuality.

I glared at him, but answerd "No, you git, its from the Headmistress. She wants to see me."

"Professor Mcgonagal? What does she want?" 'Mione asked

"Dunno, but I better go see."

I got up and grabbed my books, hurrying off to the gargoyle that hides the entrance to the Headmistress' office.

"Purple Fargles" I said to the gargoyle. He smirked at me

"And to you too Mr. Potter. You may proceed." he leaped away to revile the spiraling staircase behind him.

I quickly hurried up the twisting steps and knocked on the heavy oak doors.

"I presume thats you Potter? Come in." Mcgonagal called out.

Pushing open the doors, I saw that the Headmistress was not alone. Standing behind her was Kingsly Shacklbot, the Minister.

"Afternoon Headmistress. Minister, I havent seen you since the end of the war."

" Yes, but lets skip the greetings, shall we? I must inform you and the Professor of something." Shacklbot said in his deep voice.

"Harry, please have a seat" Mcgonagal said.

Weird. She never uses my first name. Warily I sat down across from her and the Minister.

"Look, whatever you guys think I did, I didnt do it"

They shared an amused look. "Potter were not accusing you of anything." The Minister growled.

"Sorry, habit I guess" I replied, relived that I wasnt in trouble.

" Yes, thats quit alright. Now, on to businesses, Headmistress, Potter, there is vampire roaming around the Wizarding World. He is killing multimus people each day. Were just lucky that he has not infected ."

Mcgonagal gasped with her hand over her mouth, staring wide eyed at Kingsly. I, however, said,

"Minister, why did I have to be here for you to inform Professor Mcgonagal? This doesnt concern me."

Alright, I know I killed Voldemort, but what did he expect of me? To go out and hunt an insane vampire? It was Mcgonagal who answered though

"Harry, whatever the Ministers reasons for you to be here, you must not question him."

" It's alright,Headmistress. Potter, I wanted to inform you of this because you are the most highly experienced over-aged pre-Auror wizard in this year of Hogwarts. And also, because, although this is only one vampire, he poses a threat to all of the population at this school."

"Why does he pose a threat to Hogwarts?" I asked, still not understanding.

Shacklbot answered, sounding grim " Because, Harry, the last place this vampire has been spotted, was on the Hogwarts grounds."

**A/N: theres the second chapter. It was kinda short, so I promise the next one will be longer. Please send me your love/hate mail. I like to read what people think of this because its my first Fanfic.**


	3. Friends, sort of

**A/N: Third chapter is up! i told you id be longer then the second chapter! .Sadly, I dont own ****_Harry Potter, _****J.K Rowling does.**

**Shacklbot answered, sounding grim " Because, Harry, the last place this vampire has been spotted, was on the Hogwarts grounds." **

A collective silence settled around the room.

" Who reported this sighting?" Demanded Mcgonagal, finally breaking said silence.

I sat there, listening.

"Several Aurors I had placed around the school grounds, when news of an insane vampire was first sighted in Diagon Alley. "

Finaly my pre-Auror training kicked in. Ways to kill a vampire were the traditional stake through the heart, or an Avada Kedarva killing curse, which was out of the equation because it was an Unforgivable. There was only one vampire repelling ward, called Vampirus Mentalous, which was shure to have already been put up around Hogwarts, and those were really the only things that could kill or stop a vampire other than to find its vampire mate and kill it, resulting in the living vampire to go insane, eventually killing it. Which was probably what set this vampire off in the first place.

" Ah, yes, I can practically see those gears turning in your head, Mr. Potter. You will make a fine Auror one day. As you have probably guessed, this vampires mate has been found dead. She died a few weeks ago of a stake through the heart. Presumably killed by a vigilante trying to do the right thing by ridding this world of another vampire. Too bad the killer didnt get its mate also." Shacklbot said.

" I dont bloody well care how this vampire went crazy!" Mcgonagal shouted " I want this threat gone at once! I cant have a vampire lose on school grounds! Potter get out of my office at once and dont say anything to the students of this vampire!"

"But-"

" Yes you can tell Hermione and Ron!" she yelled, as if sensing my question " Now get out, I have matters to discuss with the Minister."

"Bye Minister" I called out as I ran to the doors.

**~HP~**

I found Ron and Hermione in the Griffindor common room. I rushed over to them, and told them about my meeting with Mcgonagal and the Minister.

They sat, open mouthed, staring at me. Hermione looked positively shocked, and Ron was turning whiter by the second.

"Harry, this is crazy. The bloody war just ended, and now theres a vampire on the lose?" Ron asked, finally finding his voice.

Hermione stood up quickly and said " I have to get to the library, and do research!"

Ron, getting his color back, looked at me as Hermione ran out of the portrait hole, and we started laughing, and rolling around on the floor, earning us curious glances from the first years across the common room.

" Ron, this is nuts! We shouldent be laughing, given the circumstances!" I said.

"I know, Harry, but its just so funny seeing Hermione do that again! She hasnt done that since fifth year!"

That set us off on another round of laughing.

Seamus and Dean, walking down from the dorms, came up to us.

"Harry, Ron, why in Merlin's crusty beard are you scaring the shit out of those first years over there!" Dean said, chuckling.

Ron and I ,still laughing, came out with a jumbled reply some where along the lines of

"Hermione-"

"-look on her face-"

"-research-"

"-library-"

"-_sooo funny!"_

The two boys looked confused but just smiled as we caught our breath and sat down in our chairs again, breathing heavily from laughing so much.

"Hey, Harry, now that your not laughing for no apparent reason, do you want me to help you with your potions homework?" Seamus asked, with a wink that only I saw.

You see, Seamus is gay, and well, I am gay, and obviously hes no Malfoy, but thats not going anywhere soon, so were kind of what you might call friends with benefits. Meaning we occasionally shag each other, with homework as the cover story.

"Ya, lets go." I could use a good shag right now, what with the huge news thats just arrived.

"But, Harry, Hermione can help you with potions. Why cant you just play a game of wizard chess with me. Your always going off with Seamus, you know, its kind of annoying." Ron whined.

Dean, who knew about me and Seamus's so called homework sessions, said " Oh come off it, Ron, Harrys dreadful at potions! Let Seamus help him. Besides Hermiones in the library,remember? Isnt that why you were laughing so hard earlier? Come on, set up the board, i'll play a game with you."

Ron, finally admitting defeat, said " Fine, but its like there shagging each other, or something. There always going off together, and not coming back for hours on the weekends."

Seamus, blushing a deep red, turned and pretended to admire the décor on the walls, while I raised my eyebrow at Ron, who was now too busy setting up a chess game to continue his argument. Obviously relived at the distraction, Seamus grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the portrait hole.

**~HP~**

Seamus was a good kisser. But he just wasnt a turn on for me. So as I pushed him up against a wall in an abandoned corridor(what is it with me and abandoned corridors?) visions of a certain blond Slytherin played across my mind. We weren't wearing robes because it was a weekend, and the dress code didnt apply. Seamus had taken my shirt off about five minutes ago, and he now grabbed my bare shoulders and pulled me down to his height so he could kiss me again. I had grown taller and was now almost as tall as Ron.

The Irish man pushed me away, and we started down the corridor towards the Room of Requirement, which so helpfully supplies a bed when you need one.

Thats clearly what some other couple thought too, because as we walked through the door, we saw another make-out session in progress. One of them, curiously enough, was Blaise Zabini. Weird, I thought, I didnt know he was gay. The shorter dark skinned man had his fingers tangled in, oh god no, _pale blond hair_. Malfoy's shirt was on the floor and I couldn't help but admire the way he was built. Not overly muscular, but was build rather like a martial artist. He was quit attractive.

However this scene didnt last long because apparently Seamus and I had both made sounds of protest at seeing this, and Malfoy and Zabini's heads both snapped up to look at us.

"Get a different room, Potter, this ones taken!" Malfoy sneered.

Or at least he tried to, but at once Zabini and Seamus were both yelling at each other.

"_Blaise?_ What the fuck are you doing with that bleach blond git!" Seamus yelled at Zabini.

Malfoy made to protest about the bleached blond statement, but before he could, his voice was drowned out once again.

"Well...i...uh... What a minute! What are _you _doing with _him?!"_ Zabini said, pointing to me.

I turned to Seamus, who was slowly turning to look at me, and said

"What the hell, Seamus! Whats between you and Zabini?"

"He's my boyfriend, thats whats between us,_ Potter." _Zabini answered for him.

"_Boyfriend!_" Malfoy yelled at Zabini. " you never said anything about a boyfriend!"

"I said no strings attached, Seamus! And it looks like Zabini is a pretty big string!" I said, finally losing my temper at the now pale Irish man.

" Are you _fucking_ him, Seamus?" Zabini hollered. "how long has this been going on!"

" Two weeks." I said to Zabini. " how long was this going on?" I asked Seamus, gesturing vaguely towards Zabini.

"Two months" he mumbled, looking away from me.

" I've been fucking you for a month and you already had a boyfriend!?" Malfoy yelled at Blaise, who also was looking away. " you lied to me! You'll learn what it means to lie to a Malfoy, Zabini!"

Malfoy whipped out his wand and pointed it at Zabini, who looked shocked. I probably would have stopped Malfoy, if I wasnt so angry at Seamus.

"I dont like being lied to, Seamus." I growled, and pointed my wand at him. He was now wearing a similar expression to his _boyfriend_.

Malfoy looked at me, and for once, didnt make a snide remark, but said " It seems that this is the first time since the war that we agree on something, Potter. Lets teach them a lesson shall we?"

Well this was odd. Was Malfoy suggesting that we team up? Yes, it was for a stupid thing, that I probably should have seen coming, but when Malfoy looked at me, and for once the anger in his eyes wasnt directed at me, I caved.

" Sounds like a plan, Malfoy." I said, smirking. What the hell? I dont _smirk! _

The two nervous boys never saw the hexes that flew at them from mine and Draco's wands (_Draco?. _Something is seriously wrong with me if im calling Malfoy by his first name). They ran out of the room screaming, presumably to the Hospital Wing to get the hexes removed.

" I hope Zabini knows that that particular hex cannot be removed, it must wear off. He'll be stuck with his forehead saying "Liar" for about a month." Malfoy snickered. "It seems you used the same hex I did. Poor Finnigan is now labeled as a Liar." He didnt sound sorry though.

I couldnt help it. I started laughing. I had just hexed someone with _Draco Malfoy,_ and all because the people we were having sex with were actually in a relationship with each other. Malfoy looked at me funny, but he,too, started to laugh so hard that by the time Hermione found us, we were both on the ground gasping for air.

"Harry!" She yelled, " What happened?" finally noticing Malfoy, she pulled out her wand and pointed it at him, who was still on the floor next to me trying to catch his breath, and stop the tears that rolled down his face.

Getting up off the floor, I looked at Hermione " It's ok, 'Mione, you can put your wand away" I said. Malfoy, standing again, coughed nervously, and said,

"I better get back to the dorms. This has been amusing, Potter. Goodbye, Granger." and then he diapered out the door, with his shirt in hand.

"Harry, what in the world just happened?! I just walked into the Room of Requirement and found a huge four-poster bed,you and Draco Malfoy half naked, rolling on the floor, laughing your arses off like theres no tomorrow!" She paused for a breath, " Harry I know you like him, but I would have thought that if you ever got into a relationship with him, then you would of at least told _me _about it!" She turned to go out of the Room.

"'Mione, wait! Just listen ok?" I pleaded. She turned back to look at me.

So I told her all about what just occurred in the RofR. She already knew about Seamus. But the Zabini part was news to her.

"Oh, Harry, im sorry that happened."

"S okay, Hermione. Malfoy was acting weird though. I dont know whats gotten into him, lately." I said.

She agreed, and we went to find Ron to see what he thought.

**~HP~**

'Mione and I were still far away from the Griffindor Tower, when something shot a stunning curse at Hermione, knocking her to the ground. Turning to see who it was, I never saw the person that slammed into me from the side. I hit the wall hard with my head, causing me to black out for a minute. When I finally came to, I was starring directly into a gaunt,sunken face.

Finally realization hit me. The vampire! I tried to reach for my wand, but couldent move my arms. The vampire was sitting across my lap, with his knees pinning my arms down. As soon as he saw I was awake, he yanked my head to the side, and sunk his sharp fangs deep into my neck. I tried to say something, but he had put a silencing charm on me.

My vision started to fade, the more blood the vampire drank. I could just feel the slight movement as the vampire shifted positions. I heard a muffled tearing sound, and felt something press against my lips. Something hot started sliding down my throat. I gagged, but he just pressed his wrist harder to my lips.

Now the pain hit me. His venom and his blood finally hitting my circulatory system, pumping it around my body. Fear coursed through me. He was Turning me into a vampire! Just as my vision went black I saw a flash of green light, the Avada Kedarva?, and the weight was released. I blinked one more time, and saw blond hair. A flash of gray eyes. Malfoy?

Then the world turned black as I lost conciseness.

**A/N: sorry for the cliffhanger...not really thought! I love cliffhangers. haha. Please R&R. Any suggestions? Comments? Good or bad i'll read 'em all! **


	4. Soul Burning

**A/N: This chapter may be a little short. I dont own Harry Potter. Sorry **aminaluvr4life, **Harry will not be regaining consciousness in this chapter. But thank you for the review! you too **Salitice. **Oh, and by the way... I **_**love **_**Cliffhangers! Expect more in the future XD.**

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Thats all my mind could register.

I didnt feel the strong arms that wrapped around me, and carried me off to the Hospital Wing. I was too absorbed in the images running through my mind. Hallucinations caused by the vampire venom, yes. Good ones? no. These were the things nightmares were made of.

How many ways did I watch my friends die? Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, even Draco, everyone i've ever met. Sometimes it was Voldemort again. Sometimes _I _would be the one killing them. They were murdered. Over and over again. And I could do nothing to stop it. Sometimes I saw Sirius, falling back into the Veil at the Department of Mysteries again. Or I saw Fred, dieing at the last battle at Hogwarts, not being able to help him.

With each hallucination the pain inside me grew, and grew, until it reached its max. I vaguely heard someone screaming, was that me?, and someone crying,Hermione?

I saw all the things that I was never able to stop, all the deaths I was never able to prevent. Hedwig, Dumbldore, Snape, Lupin, Tonks, Crabbe, Dobby, Mad-Eye, and countless more.

With one last wave of pain that shook me to the brink of death, the visions stopped, and all I saw was black, again.

But it wasnt over yet, because all of a sudden I felt a burning,fiery, red-hot sensation, that brought me closer to the edge of death. It was my soul. Being burned from my body.

**Ron's POV:**

Ron was just about to win Dean in their second game of wizards chess since Harry and Seamus had left to do "homework".

Ron knew there was something going on between those two. He was just waiting for Harry to tell him himself.

"Hey, Dean-" He was cut off as Hermione came running into the common room, looking like she'd seen He Who Must Not Be Named again. Her face was white as Nearly Headless Nick, and her hair was wild, flying all over the place. Hermione had a bruise on her cheek bone, and various scrapes on her arms.

Seeing this, Ron jumped up, knocking over the chess game in the process, and ran over to her.

"Hermione!, What the bloody hell happened to you!" He said, hugging her to his chest.

But she pushed him back, and yanked him out of the portrait hole, mumbling something about Harry and vampires, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

Calling over his shoulder to Dean, telling him to clean up the game, Ron followed Hermione as she dragged him down the corridors, ending up at the Hospital Wing.

"Hermione, what are we do-" but was cut off again as Hermione screached.

"RonHarrywasbittenbythevampireandhesintheHospitalWingrightknowandidontknowwhattodo!"

Ron was shocked. How was his best friend bitten by a vampire? Speechless, he walked into the Hospital Wing, with Hermione following behind him. Entering the room, he saw that only one of the beds was occupied. Screens were pulled up on three sides of the bed. Rushing up to it, he was even more shocked to see Malfoy there staring blankly at the person in the bed. Apparently Madam Pomfrey had cast a silencing charm around the bed, because as soon as Ron and Hermione stepped around the curtains, a blood curdling scream pierced his ears. He shoved his fists to the side of his head to stop the sound, as Hermione burst into tears. Ron felt numb. He had never seen Harry act this way. It was like he under the Crutacius curse. Someone had strapped Harry down to the bed, but he was still thrashing about wildly.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Ron yelled at the nurse, "Do something, dammit!"

"I'm trying,Weaslly, but theres nothing you can do for this kind of situation! You have to let it run its course!" She hollered back at him, as she franticly cast a charm that allowed them to view Harry's heartbeat. A large red line appeared over Harry's bed, and it was fluctuating rapidly. Mcgonagal was there too. She had a worried look on her face.

"The Soul Burning." She whispered.

"The what?" Ron asked.

" Its what happens when a new vampire is being made. The venom from the vampire is eliciting Harry's most feared thoughts, and is showing them to him. Harry will continue to witness all he's ever feared or regretted until his soul can't handle anymore of it and it will burn away. Leaving the venom and vampire blood to take over." Mcgonagal said, in the saddest voice Ron had ever heard her use.

Hermione gasped and continued to sob harder than ever.

Just then, the red line over Harry's bed started beating so fast that it was a blur. Harry's screaming raised in pitch until his voice gave out and he was gapping like a fish.

And then, with no warning it went flat line.

"Oh, God, no!" Malfoy screamed.

**A/N: Hehe.. another cliffhanger, just for you **Salitice! **Another one will be up shortly, I hope.**


	5. Turning

**A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry guys! I know I havent updated for about a week, and you all are probably about ready to hunt me down and steal my Macbook to read the next chapters (gulps in fear for my precious MacBook) but when your approaching finals week in high school for the second trimester, you got a lot a shit to do!**

**Anyways hears chapter five. Hope ya like it.**

**Third Person POV**

Hermione was bawling her eyes out. Ron was pretty sure the look on his face was a mask of disbelief and anguish. Malfoy, after his out burst, had lost all expression in his pale features, and was just staring at Harry's limp figure in the bed. Madam Pomfrey had unbound him, and his body had marks from the tight ropes that had restricted his thrashing.

"Granger, for Merlin's sake calm down! You'll wake the whole castle!" McGonagal shouted.

"How can you say that!" Ron yelled " Harry just-he just- di- die-my best friend just-" Ron couldn't even finish the though, let alone say it out loud.

"Shut up, you idiot!, he's not dead, hes Turning." Malfoy, finally snapping out of his silence, said.

"Oh" was all Ron could think to say.

Hermione, meanwhile had stopped impersonating a fountain, and was apologizing to the Headmistress for being so loud.

"It's quite all right, Granger. Thinking you lost your best friend is a very sad thing indeed." McGonagal said, emotion clear in her voice as she looked at Harry's still body, with a grandmotherly expression.

"So what comes next?" Hermione asked to no one in particular. However, it was Malfoy that answered.

"He Turns."

"You mean he grows his fangs right?" Ron asked.

"Among other things, Weasly." Pomfrey answered him.

"What she means, Ron, is that yes Harry develops his fangs, but this is also when the vampire venom and blood repairs any imperfections to his body, like his eyesight for example, will be perfectly healed,he will no longer need his glasses" Hermione said, sounding much more like herself as she reached out and pulled Harry's glasses off, " his body type will also be chosen."

"Body type? Whats that?" He questioned.

"Well, it's...erm..." she paused, trying to think of how to explain this part of the Change, but before she could, a new voice answered

"Have you ever heard of the flight or fight response, Ronald?"

The speaker soon identified himself as Minister Shacklbot. He nodded in acknowledgement to McGonagal, who inclined her head in respect.

"Yah. It's when someone who is threatened either stays and fights or runs away. Why?" Ron said.

" Thats a rather dull explanation, but yes. The vampire venom will enter Harry's brain and will either induce the fight reaction or the flight reaction. This will, in turn, reshape his body according to which reaction Harry will most likely be subject to when threatened. Now, which do _you _think Harry's body type would be, hmm?" He explained.

Malfoy let out a snort, and said "Fight, obviously, he is Harry Potter, _The Savior of the Wizarding World_, after all."

"Yes, that is what I assumed," Shacklbot looked at Malfoy curiously, " What are you doing here, may I ask, ?"

"Uh,well, you see-" He attempted to answer, while Ron looked at him amusement clearly written on his face. But, before Malfoy could say anything, a low groan brought their attention back to the body on the bed.

Harry's eyes were flickering open and closed, and he continued groaning as if in pain.

Hermione gasped and pointed to his face. There were two,small, pure white points barley just sticking out from under his top lip, two more coming up from under his lower lip, and they continued to grow until about a half inch of each four fangs was showing.

" Vampires have four fangs?" Ron asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes," McGonagal answered, " But all four rarely show. The only time they _do _show, is when the vampire is Turning and when a vampire goes into its fight or flight mode. His eyes will also turn silver very shortly, but will return to green as soon as his Turning is over. His fangs will also retreat, and his top fangs will return whenever he feeds."

Harry's body had started to change to. His shirt was still gone from when Seamus had ripped it off earlier, and it allowed them to see his body Turning. Just underneath his skin, they could see Harry's muscles shifting. Reshaping his body into a very toned and attractive form. He was not grossly or overly muscled, he was sculpted. Hermione had a blush creeping up her cheeks as she turned face away, Malfoy made a noise of appreciativeness, but he too had a blush splashed across his pale face. Even Ron caught himself staring.

Shacklbot coughed nervously and said " Not only is a vampires body shaped to help his chances of survival but it is also made to attract and lure people to let there defenses down. It helps so that there prey do not struggle while the vampire is feeding. Harry is not aware at the moment, so his, erm, _charm,_ is not under his control right now. When he does regain consciousness he will be able to put up wards that shield this amount of attractiveness from people he does not want drooling after him."

"You act like hes going to be allowed to continue like normal. You know, still go to school and stuff." Ron said, finally looking away from Harry.

" If you think will be the first vampire the Ministry has shielded from public knowledge, then you are mistaken. Severus Snape was a vampire, actually." The Minister said.

"My Godfather was a vampire?" Malfoy asked, he too was able to finally look away from the almost Turned vampire.

"Yes, Draco, he was." McGonagal said. Learning your newly dead Godfather was a vampire must have been a hard thing to absorb, so Minerva thought using the young Malfoy's first name might soften the blow. Apparently there was no need.

Malfoy snorted " Well, that explains a lot."

"Ssshhh, hes waking up!" Pomfrey interrupted.

They all looked at Harry again. He lay on the bed, unmoving.

And then, with no warning, his eyelids flew open, and silver eyes stared up at us.

**A/N: Ok, not my best cliffhanger, however I think I did a good job on this chapter. I tried to fit as much vampire vocab into this as possible. **

**Please tell me what you think, and thank you for all the reviews and Favs/Follows I got!**

**Until next time**

** ~robingrayson2014**


	6. First Feed

**A/N: Hey guys, im back! Sorry I took soooo long with this one, but I dislocated my shoulder for the third time -_- …. anyways please remember to review! I love reading all your comments!**

**oh, and to the person who said that the vampire got his revenge, you are correct, and I laughed hard when I read the last part! Poor Harry, just cant catch a break can he?No he cant! Hahaha...you know who you are.**

**Harry's POV:**

_Oh,Merlin, i'm so thirsty_. That was my first thought after I opened my eyes, looking up at six blurry figures, that soon came in to focus and I realized that they were Ron, 'Mione, McGonagal, Pomfrey, Shacklbot, and Malfoy.

My second thought was, _something smells good. Wait,no... some_one,_ smells good._

I slowly sat up on the side of the hospital bed. I could feel my bottom fangs retreating, leaving only my top fangs.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

I flicked my gaze on her and she gasped and looked away.

"Harry, your eyes are freaky, mate." I heard Ron say.

I growled low in my throat, and everyone froze, looking at me, waiting to see what I would do next.

"You don't insult a newly Turned vampire, Weasel, Merlin, everyone knows that!" Malfoy sneered. Bad move.

I turned my head to look at him. He went completely still again.

As soon as I looked at him, I could tell thats where the smell was coming from, and I suddenly couldn't stand the thirst any longer. I stood up, everyone backed away from the bed, but I was only looking at Malfoy. He had a scared look on his face, but it quickly went away as I started to walk up to him. My vampire charm, I guess, but I didnt really care why he was going to let me do it, I was just too distracted by his pale neck, and the throbbing pulse beneath his skin. It was like his blood was _calling _to me.

I paused when I was about three inches from him, he was looking, dazed, at me.

"Potter, think about this. Don't bite Malfoy, just calm down and we'll get you blood, just leave him alone, Potter." Shacklbot said, from somewhere behind me.

I ignored him, and reached out to pull Malfoy closer. When my hands touched him, he shivered in pleasure, and allowed me to draw him flush up against me.

" Malfoy! Snap out of it!" McGonagal yelled, but no one dare come any closer to us.

Bending my head down, I let my lips graze over the soft skin between his shoulder and neck. He moaned this time and I couldn't help but chuckle against his skin because I've never heard Malfoy make any noise like that before. He was going to be so embarrassed later.

"Harry please, stop!" 'Mione yelled. Why were they all yelling at me? It's not like I was going to kill him or anything. I was just thirsty, and the way his blood smelled, it was almost intoxicating. Again I ignored them. And like before, no one would dare try to forcibly stop a vampire from it's First Feed,

I couldn't take it any more, and let my fangs slide into Malfoy's skin. He gasped and moaned again, and ran his hands up my back. I barley felt it. His blood tasted like a cold winter breeze, and strangely enough, cinnamon. It was the best thing I had ever tasted, and I hoped to Merlin that I wouldn't get addicted to this, because I knew that Malfoy would kill me right know, if he was in his right mind. Hell, if _I_ was in my right mind right know, I probably wouldn't have my fangs inch-deep in Malfoy's skin!

After the unbearable thirst receded, I tilted my head up, drawing my fangs out of his body, and I could feel my fangs retreat, and I guessed my eyes had gone back to normal too. He protested at the lack of contact when I took a step back away from him, but just as quickly, his eyes seemed to clear up, and he finally realized what had happened. His hand shot up to his neck, to the already healed spot where I had bitten him.

"Gah,dammit Potter!" Malfoy growled, " Why the fuck did you do that!?"

I was surprised McGonagal didn't reprimand him for cussing, but, givin the circumstances, I guess she was not really paying attention to Malfoy's choice of words.

" I was thirsty. Anyways, it didn't seem like you minded too much, what with the moaning and all" I said, momentarily forgetting the other people in the room, and teasing Malfoy. He blushed and went to say something back, but the Minister interrupted him.

"Are you feeling alright, Mr. Malfoy?" He asked, his wary gaze flickering to me and then going back to look at Malfoy.

"Well, ya, actually I feel better than before" he admitted, looking away from me, " but that still wasn't okay that he bit me!"

"No, it wasn't" McGonagal said, turning on me " That was reckless, Harry. Vampires don't have control over themselves when they have their first taste of blood after they've Turned. You could have killed Mr. Malfoy and we would'nt of been able to stop you. You know that, Potter, it was on your Pre-Auror exam. But since you are a newly Turned vampire, you would not of been liable for any deaths you could have caused if you had lost control. Thank Merlin you _didn't _kill him."

She was right. I had forgotten that when I had woken up. All I could think of was Malfoy's blood. Merlin, I would have felt like such a bad person if I had killed him. Which led to another question.

"But, why didn't I? Kill him? Ya, know, lose control?" I asked, looking at the group.

"Come on, Harry, even I know this one." Ron said, " Think about it."

But that would mean that...

"No,Ron, thats not possible. He can't be." I denied it.

"But, Harry it's the only explanation." Hermione backed him up.

"No." I said again " it's not possible, because were both men."

"Wait, someone tell me whats going on!" Malfoy butted in.

"Potter you know that these things arn't based on gender. Even a male and female vampire cant have biological children. The only way for vampires to have children is if they both Turn a human, together. And anyways it's not based on the probability to have children so... this is not impossible." McGonagal,ignoring Malfoy, said, looking curiously between me and him.

"What is going on!" Malfoy demanded, "What are you talking about?"

The _only _reason a vampire wont lose control on its First Feed is if the vampire drinks from...but I still cant believe it. I mean _Malfoy_?

Everyone was looking at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Potter, tell me whats going on!" Malfoy yelled at me.

I looked at him.

"Malfoy... Your my Mate." I said.

**A/N: Ooooohhhh, look at that! Another Cliffy! oh, how I love those Cliffhangers! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wrote it just for you guys, ya know.**

**Please Review! Flames accepted as well, because I want to know if you hate it or not!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: And heres another lovely chapter of your favorite Harry Potter fanfictions... Bitten! And just for the halibit heres some cookies, cuz I love you guys (::) (::) but you only get two cuz its easter and cookies are weird on easter...**

**Malfoy's POV:**

"Malfoy... you are my Mate" Potter said to me, with this look in his eye like this was all a dream and he would soon wake up.

"No! Nonononononononono No! N.O., Potter. That is impossible, no! I am not your Mate, dammit!" I quickly denied.

But I knew better. Because as soon as he had bitten me, it felt like my blood was... I dunno, humming? Calling out to him, and when he pulled away, all I wanted to do was yank his perfectly proportioned body back just _hold_ him. Yea, I guess thats the only way to describe it. His vampire charm didnt work on me. I mean sure I was starring a lot when he was transforming, but,hey, who wouldnt take the opportunity to observe the sexy Harry Potter get even more sexy ( when he wasnt wearing a shirt might I add!)? And when he was walking towards me, all I could think about was when I had found that vampire crouched over him, killing him, my Avada Kedarva... and then, seeing him like this, its no wonder sane vampires dont let themselves be seen very often. They probably had people trowing themselves at them left and right!

But it wasnt only that. It was something else too... something I had never told anyone but Pansy. I liked Harry Potter. Yes, I Draco Lucius Malfoy had a schoolboy crush on one Mr. Harry James Potter. But then again who didnt? I mean he's the most eligible over age wizard in the magical world! Having a crush on him has become cliché. He could have anyone he wanted and yet he chose to whore around on that stupid little Irishman! Gah!

All that had gone through my head in a matter of seconds.

"Don't deny it, Malfoy. I know you felt it too..." he whispered, and looked away.

Everyone else in the room looked at me with raised eyebrows, as if expecting me to deny it again. They were disapointed.

"Gah! Alright already! I felt it too, okay? Are you happy now, Potter? Your a vampire and im your Mate! Wanna scream it from the roof tops? Or are you waiting till I say 'Wait till my Father hears about this!', hm? Well its not gonna happen because my fathers dead, and I cant climb roofs!" I exploded.

Ron looked amused at the rooftop thing but it wasnt him I was looking at. Potter was just kinda starring at the wall, like he was thinking what it would look like with his head smashed into it.

I stoped my ranting and watched him.

"Harry, whats wrong?" the Muggle-born asked him. "Are you okay?"

" No, Im not, Hermione! Im a bloody vampire! My Mates a lunatic" Hey! " who happens to be a guy, the Malfoy Heir, a former Death Eater, and his name is Draco!"

"But your gay, mate. What does it matter if hes a guy?" the red head asked.

"Thats not the fucking point, Ron!. Im a vampire! A vampire vampire vampire vampity vampity vampire! For the love of Go-"

All of a sudden he started choking and coughing like his words had gotten into a traffic jam in his throat.

" Ahhhh, yes. You cant speak the Lords name, Potter. You now have no soul, and are unable to say His name. But I doubt thats going to be a problem unless your Catholic or Christian..." Potter shook his head " then you cant blasphemy either, not that I approve of that..." the Minister trailed off, as if considering todays rate of using the Lords name in vain.

"Harry, I suggest you rest for awhile... you all have school on Monday and homework to do. All of you should get to bed." McGonagal said.

"School! You expect me to go to school like this?" Potter objected, gesturing to his now showing abs and pecks (he still had no shirt on) "people are going to notice something! It looks I been in the Auror program for twenty years in stead of one and a half!"

"Potter, listen to me. You wear your school robes during school hour correct? So unless you go running around shirtless, I doubt anyone will notice. As for being a vampire, you have already found your Mate, so you wont be compelled to go looking for him, or going into a Bloodlust, unless gets into danger..." she paused and looked at me, " I seriously dont think that will be a problem."

"Wait, so the Ministry is just going to let this go?" He looked at Shacklbot for confirmation.

"Potter, if you think you are the only vampire the Ministry has shielded from public knowledge, then you are sorely mistaken." He said, very mysteriously.

" I think it's time we all went to sleep." Suggested McGonagal again.

" And thats another thing!" Potter said, " I can only sleep if _he_ is sleeping!", pointing to me.

The look on my face can only be described as confused.

" What do you mean, mate?" Weasly asked.

"oh, ya. Its another defense mechanism. If a vampire has a human Mate," Granger gestured vaguely towards me " then a vampire can only sleep when it senses its Mate sleeping, in order to protect it. Even a Flight response vampire will risk its life for its human. Vampires are very territorial of their Mates." Granger practically recited out of a book by memory.

"I am not territorial of Malfoy!" Potter stated, looking at me.

"Oh, really?" she said. Never passing up an opportunity to prove herself right, walked up in front of me and slapped me as hard as she could across the face. What happened next was astonishing.

I jerked back from her, holding my reddening check, and turned to yell at her, but she was no longer there.

In the blink of an eye, Potter was across the medical wing, and had the mudblood pined to the wall by a hand around her throat, and, silver eyes blaring, all four fangs bared, was _snarling in her face._

Everyone started rushing forward, with a cry of outrage from Weaslly, but stoped with a sudden halt as Potter whiped his head around and growled at us. Five people couldent stop a newly Turned vampire.

As much as I hated that bushy haired mudblood right now, I couldnt let Potter kill one of his best friends on my behalf, I mean, contrary to popular belief, im not _that _evil.

"Potter, stop!" I yelled.

As soon as he heard my voice, he was back across the room again and standing right in front of me, looking down at me with those eyes...

The silver started to fade and I could see fangs retreating, shrinking back to there normal size. When the only color left was green in his eyes, he jerked away from me and turned towards Granger, who was shakily getting back to her feet with the help of the Weasel.

"Oh Go-, Merlin, Hermione im sorry, oh Merlin, are you alright 'Mione?" He apologized.

She brushed of her robes and looked up at him, " Of course, I knew something like that would happen, other wise I wouldnt of done that." she replied, as cool as ever. " I was just showing you that you are, in fact, territorial of Malfoy."

Weaslly's face looked like he had just sucked a lemon (**A/N: no, not that kind of lemon, you dirty minded Fanfictioners -_- ) **but refrained from laughing.

"Alright, enough! Dormitories now! All of you, before Harry decides hes angry or hungry again!" The Headmistress commanded.

"But Headmistress, I really aught to suggest that Potter and Malfoy stay here, so I can make sure theres no unwanted side effects." Pomfrey said, speaking for the first time in awile.

" Fine, out out out" she usherd Weaslly and Granger out of the Hospital wing, with hastily said good byes and see you tomorrows exchanged between the Golden Trio, " You and you, bed, now" she pointed to two beds. Both set at opposite corners of the room, so that we were as far apart as can possibly be in the room. We quickly went and lied down, all the while shooting glares across the medical ward at each other. I turned over so that I was facing the wall, and closed my eyes. It doesnt matter if all that had happened today was crazier than Voldemort, nothing could stop me from getting my beauty sleep.

**A/N: TaDaaaaaa! and look no Cliffhanger! Gasp! This for **Diyah **called me a BITCH! thats okay, because I love you guys all the same, and yes... sometimes I can be a bitch, but dont make it a habit of calling me that or I might just have to arrange an accident involving the death of a certain blonde Slytherin...**


End file.
